C. Gordon Fullerton
| birth_place = Rochester, New York, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Lancaster, California, U.S. | occupation = Engineer, test pilot | rank = Colonel, USAF | selection = 1966 USAF MOL Group 2 1969 NASA Group 7 | space_time = 15d 22h 50min | missions = ALT, STS-3, STS-51-F | insignia = | alma_mater = | Date of ret = December 31, 2007 | awards = }} Charles Gordon Fullerton (October 11, 1936 – August 21, 2013) was a United States Air Force colonel, a USAF and NASA astronaut, and a research pilot at NASA's Dryden Flight Research Facility, Edwards, California.NASA biography of Gordon Fullerton, retrieved November 17, 2009 His assignments included a variety of flight research and support activities piloting NASA's B-52 launch aircraft, the Boeing 747 Shuttle Carrier Aircraft (SCA), and other multi-engine and high performance aircraft. Fullerton, who logged more than 380 hours in space flight, was a NASA astronaut from September 1969 until November 1986 when he joined the research pilot office at Dryden. In July 1988, he completed a 30-year career with the U.S. Air Force and retired as a colonel. He continued in his position of NASA research pilot as a civilian. Fullerton and his wife and their two children lived in Lancaster, California. Biography Early years and education Born October 11, 1936, in Rochester, New York, Fullerton graduated from U.S. Grant High School, Portland, Oregon, in 1953. He received Bachelor of Science and Master of Science degrees in Mechanical Engineering from the California Institute of Technology, Pasadena, California, in 1957 and 1958, respectively. Air Force career Fullerton entered the U.S. Air Force in July 1958 after working as a mechanical design engineer for Hughes Aircraft Company, Culver City, California. After primary and basic flight school, he was trained as an F-86 interceptor pilot, and later became a B-47 bomber pilot at Davis-Monthan Air Force Base, Arizona. In 1964 he was chosen to attend the Air Force Aerospace Research Pilot School (now the U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School), Edwards Air Force Base, California. Upon graduation he was assigned as a test pilot with the Bomber Operations Division at Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, Ohio. In 1966, Fullerton was selected for and served as a flight crew member for the Air Force Manned Orbiting Laboratory (MOL) program until its termination in 1969. NASA career Fullerton joined NASA in September 1969 after the cancellation of the MOL program. After assignment to the NASA Johnson Space Center as an astronaut, Fullerton served on the support crews for the Apollo 14, 15, 16, and 17 lunar missions. In 1977, Fullerton was assigned to one of the two two-man flight crews which piloted the Space Shuttle prototype Enterprise during the Approach and Landing Tests Program at Dryden that same year. Fullerton was the Pilot on the eight-day STS-3 Space Shuttle orbital flight test mission March 22–30, 1982. Launched from the Kennedy Space Center, Florida, the mission exposed the orbiter Columbia to extremes in thermal stress and tested the Remote Manipulator System used to grapple and maneuver payloads to orbit. STS-3 landed at Northrup Strip, White Sands, New Mexico, because Rogers Dry Lake at Edwards AFB was wet due to heavy seasonal rains. Fullerton was Commander of the STS-51-F "Spacelab 2" mission, launched from Kennedy Space Center on July 29, 1985. This mission, with the orbiter Challenger, was the first pallet-only Spacelab mission and the first to operate the Spacelab Instrument Pointing System (IPS). It carried 13 major experiments in the fields of astronomy, solar physics, ionospheric science, life science, and a super fluid helium experiment. The mission ended August 6, 1985, with a landing at Dryden. Research test pilot career Fullerton served as project pilot on the NASA/Convair 990 aircraft which has been modified as a Landing Systems Research Aircraft to test space shuttle landing gear components. Additionally, Fullerton was also project pilot on F-18 Systems Research Aircraft, a test bed to develop new flight control actuators, fiber optic control systems, and other advanced aircraft technology. As the project pilot on the Propulsion Controlled Aircraft program, he successfully landed an F-15 with all control surfaces fixed, using only engine thrust modulation for control. The project continues with the goal of flight testing a similar system in an MD-11 transport. In addition to these activities, Fullerton was a project pilot on a number of other research programs at Dryden. Among them were the C-140 Jetstar Laminar Flow Control, F-111 Mission Adaptive Wing, F-14 Variable Sweep Flow Transition, space shuttle orbiter drag chute and F-111 crew module parachute tests with the B-52, and X-29 vortex flow control. As project pilot on the B-52 launch aircraft, Fullerton was involved in tests to develop a new F-111 crew module recovery system. He also flew the B-52 for the first six mid-air launchings of the commercially developed Pegasus space vehicle. Fullerton was one of two NASA pilots who flew the Russian-built Tu-144LL supersonic aircraft used in a joint high speed research program. With over 16,000 hours of flying time, Fullerton piloted 135 different types of aircraft, including full qualification in the T-33, T-34, T-37, T-39, F-86, F-101, F-106, F-111, F-14, X-29, KC-135, C-140, and B-47. After joining Dryden as a research pilot, Fullerton piloted nearly all the research and support aircraft flown at the facility, including the T-38, F-18, F-15, B-52, NASA/Convair 990, 747 Shuttle Carrier Aircraft, and the DC-8. Later years and death Fullerton retired in 2007. He suffered a stroke in 2009 and was cared for in a facility in Lancaster, California, where he died from complications on August 21, 2013, aged 76. Awards and honors Military and government awards Other awards and honors * Iven C. Kincheloe Award from the Society of Experimental Test Pilots, 1978 * Inducted into the International Space Hall of Fame in 1982 * U.S. Astronaut Hall of Fame, 2005 inductee * General Thomas D. White Space Trophy * Haley Space Flight Award from the American Institute of Aeronautics and Astronautics * Certificate of Achievement Award from the Soaring Society of America * Ray E. Tenhoff Award from the Society of Experimental Test Pilots in 1992 and 1993. * Fellow of the Society of Experimental Test Pilots * Member, Tau Beta Pi * Honorary member of the National World War II Glider Pilot Association * Fellow of the American Astronautical Society. References * NASA biography * Spacefacts biography of C. Gordon Fullerton Category:1936 births Category:2013 deaths Category:American astronauts Category:People from Rochester, New York Category:Military personnel from Portland, Oregon Category:United States Air Force officers Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Flying Cross (United States) Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Medal (United States) Category:California Institute of Technology alumni Category:United States Astronaut Hall of Fame inductees Category:Eagle Scouts Category:U.S. Air Force Test Pilot School alumni Category:American test pilots Category:Grant High School (Portland, Oregon) alumni Category:United States Air Force astronauts Category:Tau Beta Pi